


Aren’t You Coming In?

by ChuckAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP Art, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Prompt from ZandraGorin: Person A thinks it’s hard enough being person B’s flatmate what with his horrid habits, but does he really have to walk out of the shower with nothing but a skimpy towel every single day? And does he always have to tease person A with an invitation to join him every time?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196
Collections: HP Suds Fest 2020





	Aren’t You Coming In?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZandraGorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZandraGorin/gifts).



> I hope this captures some of the cheeky spirit of your prompt!


End file.
